Un travail de chien
by Ysa
Summary: Kiba se sent pas bien.yaoi .shikakiba


**Un travail de chien**

**Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)**

**Adresse : : Naruto**

**Genre :yaoi. Romance.**

**Couple : Kiba x Shikamaru**

**Disclaimer : pas à moi !**

**Annonce: Je me suis dit que je pouvais passer des annonces ds mes fics alors je le fais (si qqn si oppose...eh bien c tres bien pour lui) donc mon annonce: J'appelle tout ceux qui sont fan de Shika/Kiba d'en écrire et je félicite celles et ceux qui en ont déjà écrit .**

**présentation de l'histoire :** Kiba se sent pas bien

Akamaru regardait son maître allongé sur son lit avec un petit air soucieux. En effet Kiba se semblait pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui, il ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans ses draps à 4 h de l'après-midi...( Kiba: ouah je dois pas etre ds mon état normale, on dirait toi Ysa ! Ysa: pour la centième fois j'étais pas bien ce jour là !) Bref il était assez inquiet ( le chien, pas Kiba), parce que son surexcité-je-pete-la-forme de maître arrivait à peine à se trainer d'un canapé à une chaise. Et puis il arrêtait pas de respirer un vieux t-shirt pas lavé( vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard ) qui le rendait toute chose à chaque fois. Akamaru décida donc de prendre les choses en pattes, il connaissait bien la maladie qui rongeait son maître, et heureusement il avait apprit à connaitre le médicament, vivement que son maître retrouve la pêche et que lui puisse dormir tranquille sans se faire du mouron pour son meilleur ami. Il abandonna donc Kiba qui se morfondait sur son sort et fonça dehors.

Dés qu'il fut à l'exterieur il prit la direction de la maison de la famille Naraa, il courut assez rapidement mais arrivant devant l'imposante bâtisse ne trouva pas se qu'il cherchait. Son flair ne le trompait pas, se qu'il voulait n'était pas là. Il se dirigea donc vers la forêt, c'est se qu'il lui semblait le plus probable.

Il flaira un peu partout et finit par tomber sur le lieu d'entrainement de l'équipe 10, parfait "il" était là ( en même tps je me sens gourde de faire autant de mystères alors que tout le monde sait de ki il s'agit ). Akamaru calcula la distance qui le séparait de l'équipe et du gros chêne qui traînait là et qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il prit son élan et se répercutant sur le gros chêne, il tomba les quatres ferres en l'air à cinq mêtres de ladite équipe, et se mit à couiner des gémissement proches de l'agonie, et des râles à faire trembler les morts.

L'équipe 10 ne put que le remarquer et l'entendre, et la discussion s'enchaîna:

- Pourquoi Kiba est pas avec son clebs ? - Chais pô mais vu comment il souffre ça doit être grave! - Ouaih on devrait peut-être le ramener ? - Moi j'y vais !

Ino regarda son ami de travers, où était passé le tire-au-flanc habituel ? Et les autres qui ne semblaient pas trouver cela étrange. Akamaru se releva gauchement et boitilla jusqu'a Shikamaru qui ne pouvait pas le porter ( ah oui comme ils sont un peu plus vieux, donc akamaru a bien grandi et donc il fait la taille d'un humain ). Alors que Ino ne regardait pas, Chouji glissa quelque chose dans la main de son meilleur ami et Asuma lui dit de prendre son temps ( et son pied ) après tout Akamaru n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien .

Quand le Nara arriva devant la demeure familiale, il sonna plusieurs fois mais aucun humain ne lui répondit en effet, ce fut le chien-borgne Kuromaru qui engagea le dialogue avec Akamaru.

- Woauf woauf woaf ? ( faut comprendre Ysa sort son dico alors il a dit : Qu'est ce qu'il fait là le Nara ?) - Wif wif groua ( si si ma chienne fait groua ) ( bon là il a dit: il est venu voir Kiba ( traduire par groua ))

Le chien noir s'écarta pour laisser passer le chunin qui en profita pour regarder ce que Chouji avait bien pu lui refiler sur le champ d'entrainement : un préservatif . oO ( Ysa: ouah, chouji a tout de suite comprit, il est p-t aussi intelligent que toi . Shika: quel temps de merde ! Ysa: Tu m'écoutes ! ) Ledit Shikamaru sourit et commença à monter l'escalier vers la chambre de Kiba mais stoppant à mi-chemin se tourna vers Akamaru qui gambadait dans toute la maison. - T'as recommençé !

Akamaru pas honteux pour deux sous s'ébroua un peu plus sur le tapis et jappa avec bonheur vers Shikamaru qui secoua la tête de desespoir feint et continua de monter l'escalier. Mais Kiba n'était pas dans sa chambre et d'après les vêtements éparpillés sur le lit et le bruit de l'eau qui coulait Shikamaru pouvait en déduire qu'il était sous la douche, bon autant y aller aussi ...

Kiba déprimait à mort sous le jet d'eau, ça faisait plus de trois jours qu'il n'avait pas vu son amant et il lui manquait terriblement. Surtout du point de vue du sexe. ( Ysa: eh bin, on voit où va ton affection ! Kiba: me fait pas dire se que j'ai pas dit !) Enfin, Kiba aimait beaucoup son Shika d'amour mais le problème c'est que quand ils s'étaient vus il y a trois jours, ils n'avaient pas pu ... et donc si on comptait bien, ça allait faire deux semaines, qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Bref ça le démangeait un peu, quoi !

Il faillit faire une rupture d'anevrisme et un claxus du staphilet quand il sentit des mains pour l'instant non-identifiées en train d'explorer son ventre . Mais dans la joie de retrouver son amant il en oublia de le tabasser pour lui avoir fait aussi peur et puis ça aurait été trop bête de se fâcher alors qu'ils pouvaient se mélanger . - Ton chien est un fin statège. - Comme toi

Bisous mouillés à l'appui, le maître chien arriva à convaincre son amant de faire l'amour ce qui, en passant, ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure . C'est donc avec une attention et une délicatesse toute particulière que Shikamaru prit soin de son petit ami, après tout si Akamaru était venu le chercher c'est que Kiba allait pas bien. (Shika-junior en exploration pas de lemon cte fois quoique l'idée de le faire ds la douche ...Kiba: Ysa, pourquoi t'es toute excitée ? Ysa: j'ai trouvé une nouvelle idée de fics et de vous torturez )

Akamaru sourit de son tapis quand il vit les deux jeunes hommes descendrent de l'escalier les cheveux encore bien humides, Kiba en caleçon et Shikamaru en train de réajuster son équipement . Il sourit quand Kiba lui demanda s'il pouvait garder encore un peu le t-shirt du brun ( vous savez le t-shirt pas lavé dont je parlais au début ). Il sourit quand ledit brun lui dit au revoir en l'embrassant tendrement. Il sourit quand Kiba referma la porte d'un air rêveur avec un air de collégienne scotché sur son visage. Il avait bien fait son travail de chien .

Fin

Ysa: bon c'est pas mal, je trouve .

Kiba: Ouaih maintenant cours taper le chapitre 4 de mon concerto ! Je veux savoir comment je vais finir!

Ysa: ooohh ma 'tite soeur regarde "pierre et le loup " !

Kiba: reviens !

Ysa: aaahh mais pourquoi le loup, il est capturé ! Je l'aimais moi le loup !

Kiba: Quoi, le loup est capturé ?

deux heures plus tard shikamaru arrive

Shika: c'est moi ! Ysa t'as fini ta fic ?

trouve les deux irrécuperables en train de pleurer en répetant : le povre loup ! Il va mourir !


End file.
